


one last night

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [16]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober day 16, star-crossed lovers kiss.“You could stay,” Akihiko says, his heart in his mouth.





	one last night

**Author's Note:**

> caught up.... so sleep.

“It’s getting late,” Shinji says once the Dark Hour passes, the green light of the moon fading back into something clear and blue. He stands with a groan, making his way to the door through the mess of Akihiko’s room. “I should go back to my own room.”

“You could stay,” Akihiko says, his heart in his mouth.

He hates the smile on Shinji’s lips the more he sees it, sees the turn of bitter defeat and resignation in it when Shinji is the last person Akihiko ever wanted to see giving up. “I won’t. Don’t need me crowdin’ up the place, Aki.”

It isn’t crowding. It’s just what Akihiko wants, plain and simple, the easy gravity between them as Akihiko settles in for sleep, but Shinji never lingers that long anymore. The distance in his eyes grows greater all the time, and Akihiko doesn’t know how to pull him close again. “The full moon is tomorrow, Shinji. Just… can you stick around? If you head out, you probably won’t sleep.”

That, somehow, stops him, one hand on the doorknob.

“Full moon tomorrow, huh?” Shinji murmurs. It doesn’t seem like he’s talking to Akihiko, but he closes the distance anyway, wrapping his fingers around Shinji’s cool wrist.

Shinji tilts his head, eyes lowering to Akihiko’s mouth, following the dart of Akihiko’s tongue. Adrenaline, the headiness that fills him when a Shadow is in front of him, where instinct matters more than thought, floods him, and before he can think about it, he says, “You should stay. With me.”

“That so?” Shinji goes when Akihiko pulls him, settling his leg between Akihiko’s, his breath a gust against Akihiko’s face as he traces the same path with his own tongue this time, following with a bite. “You think I should stay?”

“Yeah, I do. Come lay down with me, Shinji?” Akihiko swallows, the skin on the back of his neck cold with a wash of uncertain panic, the anticipation before a match, the knowledge, somehow, that something isn’t quite right. “Just for a little bit.”

And he can see Shinji wavering for just a moment before he gives in, collapsing like a bellows as air rushes out of him. “Yeah, Aki. Alright.”

He gets a kiss as a reward, gentle and searching, like Shinji is trying to commit this to memory, and Akihiko tries to not let it bother him.

(When Shinji wakes up, after, they get to try again and again, and this time, Akihiko kisses Shinji like he's never going to let him go and  _means it_ , damn it.)


End file.
